1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of integrated circuit packaging. More specifically, the invention relates to a power delivery system for an integrated circuit.
2. Background
Integrated circuit package substrates are often attached to printed circuit boards via sockets. Generally, a socket may convey power, ground, and information signals between the leads of a package substrate and connections on a printed circuit board. For example, a package substrate may be inserted on a socket that is attached to a motherboard or a personal computer.
Typically, an electrical current is delivered from the power supply on a power plane to an integrated circuit device (e.g., a microprocessor chip) through the package substrate. However, high clock speed circuits and power conservation design techniques result in fast, unpredictable, and large magnitude changes in the supply current. The rate of change of many amps per nanosecond of this switching current far exceeds the ability of the power supply and the voltage regulator to respond. If not managed, these current transients manifest themselves as power supply noise that ultimately limits how fast the circuits can operate.